The present disclosure relates to a patient support apparatus, and in particular, to a patient support apparatus configured to communicate information from the patient support apparatus to a remote system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a notification system configured to receive a location of the patient support apparatus and information from the patient support apparatus and communicate the information and location to the remote system.
Healthcare facilities may include a call system which may be used to communicate caregiver need or patient status. Patients or caregivers place calls by pressing a caregiver call button located on the patient support apparatus, a handheld unit, or by actuating a wall mounted switch. Call systems are coupled to a stationary source of power (e.g., a wall electric socket) and a stationary data link (e.g., a network port) in order to function. In the example where the call system is located on the patient support apparatus, the call system loses functionality when the patient support apparatus is unplugged from electrical power and data connectivity. As a result, call systems are not available to caregivers or patients when the patient support apparatus is moved in the healthcare facility should an emergency occur.
In an emergency situation during transportation, the transporting caregiver must search for the nearest qualified caregiver to assist the patient in his/her current emergent state. In the case of an emergency call, the exact location of the patient may be unknown to the individuals responding and the systems that generate the alarm. This may lead to confusion and an extended response time by emergency responders.